Double Marked
by xxhugsandrocketsxx
Summary: if you notice at the beginning of Marked, when Zoey gets Marked, her friend Kayla freaks and is scared of her. well, what if Kayla was marked as well? what would happen to all of Zoeys friends, her life, and maybe even her gifts? some languare  not much
1. Second Marking

Kayla's POV

Thank Jesus! What had just happened to Zoey was one if the worse things that could of ever happened! Getting run over by a school bus would have been better than getting marked! If Jared hadn't of called me, I probably would have screamed and run away.

Rushing into the parking lot, I spotted Jared's car in the upper east parking spaces. I hopped into the passenger seat and looked at him. He could see I had been crying.

"What the hell happened? Why are you crying?" he said worriedly. I just shook my head and started to cry some more. I told him the most epic, extreme, scary ass story he has probably ever heard. I could tell from the strange what-the-hell look on his face.

"Why did this have to happen, and to Zoey! I mean it's bad enough that we have that stupid test tomorrow, but it's not enough that she has to get turned into a blood drinking monster?" my words kept coming out. Zoey has told me before that I talk to much, but I just don't really hear it. I think Jared noticed it sometimes though because this time he stopped me.

"Kayla! Stop babbling! I can't understand anything your saying! Don't worry about Zoey, she will be fine! Just be thankful it wasn't you! Okay?" he was shaking my shoulders as he yelled at me. I nodded my head and we started to drive home.

The car ride usually takes around twenty minutes when Zoey drives. That's what I like about Jared, he's quick… if you know what I mean. We pulled into my driveway and screeched to a stop. Jared gave me a kiss as I opened the door to get out of the car.

"Don't worry about anything, Kayla. You will be fine." He smiled and as I shut the door, he drove off the driveway and down the street onto the main road. I took my key out of my back pocket and jingled it to put it into the keyhole to open my door.

My mom was in the kitchen. So I ran up to get and told her all about the epidemic that happened at school. She froze from chopping lettuce for dinner.

"Zoey? Are you sure?" she just kept staring at me.

"Absolutely, positively!" I said to her.

"Yeah, Mom, I really don't want to think about this right now. So I'm going to go to McDonalds or something for dinner." I said as I was leaving. She yelled back an okay. So I stepped back outside the door and back into the car, like I was rewinding a tape to what I just did.

I was driving slowly down the deserted highway when I heard a loud bang. I noticed my speed getting slower and slower and my gas was way past E. as I came to a complete stop, I was lucky enough I had pulled over to the side.

"Great." I said to myself. I jumped out of my car and onto the grass as I called my mom. I heard a rustling in the woods. I froze.

"Don't be worried, its only me." A voice said. I didn't know the voice. That is, I didn't notice it, until he spoke more clearly. It was the dead guy from school that marked Zoey. No.

"Kayla Robinson! Night has chosen thee; thy death will be thy birth. Night calls to thee; hearken to Her sweet voice. Your destiny awaits you at the House of Night!" that's when he once again raised his finger as I turned around to zap me in the face. My forehead seized and I fell to the floor. I couldn't feel anything as I closed my eyes.

I woke up in my bed with my mother by my side with bags full of my stuff. She wanted me out that badly. She really did hate me.

"Get out you ungrateful bitch," she said and threw the bags on my bed. I guess it was my turn to journey onto my new home, the House of Night.

**I hope you guys like this one as much as you liked my first one. This one I wrote by myself :} there will be more chapters. I'm still working on it. **

**Please review.**

**~ xxhugsandrocketsxx**


	2. Her New Life

I sat up from staring at the ceiling of what seemed like a huge hospital. My eyes flutter open as I sat up. I guess I had fallen asleep after my mom threw my bags at me. I never thought she hated me that much.

"Kayla, are you alright?" the most beautiful voice I have ever heard chimed from behind the thin white curtain. "Yes, you can come in if you want." I had to say I was curious.

"Welcome to the House of Night! I am Neferet." She opened the curtain to let me see her face. She was beautiful. She was semi-tall, but not too tall. Her Aruban hair was long with thin curls and her eyes were as green as a mossy rock. I finally noticed I was gawking when she spoke. "Kayla, you are alright?" I looked up into her eyes. "Oh, yes, just a bit of a, uh, headache."

She smiled. "Oh, that happens to everyone. Do not worry I will help it. The Goddess has given me the gift of healing. I don't know if you already knew, but I am the High Priestess of this school. I also want to your to not be afraid of anything that is going to happen within these four years." Her smile widened. I did feel a little worried when I remember what had happened this morning.

"ZOEY!" I blurted, then quickly covering my mouth like I was a little kid. "I'm sorry," I said through my hands. She nodded her head like she didn't mind. "Ah, yes, Zoey Redbird. You know her?" I almost flinched when she said Redbird.

"Uh, sorry ma'am, but her name is Zoey Montgomery. We have been best friends forever, even before this." I pointed to my… mark. I remember I didn't even get to see it yet. She must have read my mind because she soon pulled out a small compact mirror.

I traced the sapphire outline of the thin crescent moon that had magically appeared on my forehead. "Oh, yes well that was Zoey's real name. at the House of Night, you are entitled to change your name as you please. Would you like to change yours? Oh, and sweetheart, never call me ma'am ever again, Neferet is fine."

I didn't know if I wanted to change my name or not. "Wait, where's Zoey?" Neferet was just pushing the curtain back into place when I heard her yell, "She's waiting for me. I told her a fledgling broke her leg so I could come and see you. I'm her mentor. Oh my I forgot to tell you!" she pulled through the curtain peeking only her head inside.

"I understand you are very good with, um," I spoke up for her. "Animals, Neferet." She nodded in approval. "Right, so you shall me mentored by Leboria, our horse owner. She will meet you here in a minute, good-bye, uh, oh you never chose a name! well I'll tell Leboria to tell me that it is when you figure it out." And with that, she closed the curtain and walked away. I could hear the click of her heels as she left.

I exhaled. That was all way too much to take in. when I heard the curtain open once more, I noticed a small woman standing in the doorway. "Leboria?" I asked. She smiled. "Well, I can see Neferet has already mentioned me. How are you today?" I closed my eyes and started breathing heavily, trying not to cry. "It's just, a lot to take in."

"I understand. It happens to everyone, uh, I'm sorry, what's your name? it seems you haven't changed it yet. Neferet would have told me if you did." I looked around the room. I didn't what to call myself. I wanted to stick with Kayla, but I hate Robinson.

"Call me Kayla, Kayla, uh, Moon." Yeah that sounded nighty enough. And with one more look at me she smiled and grabbed my forearm. I didn't know what she was doing but it seemed right, so I copied her, grabbing her arm.

Well then, Kayla Moon, welcome to the House of Night." Then she smiled and walked away. "Follow me Kayla, I will show you to your new life."

So I got up and followed her, having nothing on my mind but, well at least I don't have to take that stupid geometry test tomorrow.


	3. Old Friends and New Rivals

I hesitated before getting up from the bed. At first I had hated all of this, and never wanted to be a vampyre. I knew Leboria was waiting for me. So I slowly lifted my leg from the blanket, one after another. I was finally standing up when I heard someone yell for me.

"Kayla, are you alright? I want you to meet someone!" I noticed the voice. Well, at least I think I did. Neferet came through the curtain and stared at me with her mossy eyes. There was a huge smile planted on her face. "Come," she waved her hand as a "come here" sign. I followed. Pushing the curtain out of the way, I looked around.

The ceiling was high and the walls were painted a dark blue. A huge crystal chandler hung from a clear chain hooked to the top. It kind of looked like a moon, like a crescent. Then I looked down, the tile was a creamy color, like vanilla ice cream. Then I looked at Neferet. She matched the room, beauty. I always used to think vampyres we these gross, icky people that eat people.

Obviously, I was completely wrong.

And that's when I saw her. She was standing at the doorway, completely different, yet the same. The only thing that was different was her Mark. I was filled in. Now I know I've only been like this for about 2 hours, but I knew for sure that was weird. She stared back at me, not saying anything. We stood in silence until I spoke.

"Zoey?" That was all I could get out.

"Kayla," It wasn't like she was confused by me here.

"Hey, can you believe I'm here? I mean, ha! Don't you remember yesterday when I ran away from you? Ha! Yeah, that was pretty funny!" I scratched the back of my head to make it clear I thought this was awkward too.

She just stared at me. She had been here for one day. Already had a roommate and had walked around, had school and even making friends. I knew deep down she never wanted to see me again after what I did. I didn't notice I was saying this until it already spit out of me. "Heath says hey, we have been hanging out a little since you left. Thinking of asking him out, too." That's when I knew she was pissed off.

"I was only gone one day." She spit the words through her teeth.

I hesitated. I didn't want to start a fight with her. So I said sweetly, "Well, Heath said no… so you don't need to worry."

She kept glaring at me. Her jaw tightened. Then she stared at Neferet with loving eyes. That was Zoey, always dramatic. I sighed (mentally) and rolled my eyes. "Neferet, can we please leave now, I don't want to be here anymore. And I'm a little hungry too, can I get back to lunch?" Lunch, Its 1 in the morning!

I guess Neferet read the confusion on my face. "Kayla, you see, here at the House of Night, we have our classes from 8pm to 3am. You have probably already noticed, but the sun hurts our eyes, and all those rumors about vampyres are lies. We do not burn in the sun, just irritation. You will get your class schedule from your roommate." She was the only smile between the three of us.

"Neferet, can we go PLEASE," Zoey whispered, her jaw still clenched.

I frowned at her, but I walked out first. Hitting my shoulder against Zoey's as I left, I slammed the door behind me. I never wanted this to happen, to become a shitty vampyre. But yet, God, or Nyx, or whoever the hell I now worship just had to ruin my life.

"Ah, there you are! Are you ready to meet your roommate?" I turned my head to see Leboria. I smiled and nodded. I didn't want to mention the disturbing situation that just took place. "I know you and your roommate will be the best of friends! She had a roommate before, but unfortunately, she did not get through the Change. I would try not to mention it to her."

I listened to everything she was telling me. This was so confusing. How the fuck did Zoey get use to this so quickly? As we walked out of the building that had the sign 'Infirmary' written on the wall, I gasped. Leboria apparently knew why because she didn't turn around. The school was beautiful. It was like a dark fairytale. The walls were made out of a purple/black bricklike tool. The highest point of the "castle" was a point, like a panicle on a skyscraper.

Leboria was dragging me along as I gawked, allowing me a little time to look at the school and students. They all looked alike, but in different ways. Each one had a small little emblem above their breast. They were all beautiful (well the guys were) and the girls weren't too bad looking either. Everyone had long hair. I felt my cheeks redden as I tried to cover my short, straight hair. While I gawked, Leboria's voice made me jump.

"Here we are! The girls dorm." I opened the door to what looked like what you would expect a hotel lobby to be like. There were about 5 TVs in the room. No one was in the room, they were probably at school. The kitchen has 5 of everything. Five ovens, microwaves, dishwashers, washing machines, and sinks.

"Well, I'll leave it to you. Your room is 953. Your roommate took off today to meet you. Oh and feel free to take anything you like." And with that, she left.

I exhaled. I didn't know what to do, but I couldn't stand here like an idiot. So I went into one of the fridges, (there was 5 of them too) grabbed a bottle of Red Bull (a.k.a my love) and slowly walked up the spiral staircase. When I got to the door, I took a huge gulp of Red Bull, and knocked.

Within two seconds, the door opened. There was one of the most beautiful girls I could have ever seen. Her golden hair was down to her waist and her blue eyes sparkled.

"I'm Aphrodite. You must be my new roommate. Sorry about me, I just came from the tunnels walking back from school, come on in." she said it with a sneer.

Well, she seems nice.

**Hey everyone sorry I didn't put an end to the second chapter. There will be more chapters! I hope you guys like this one! Getting pretty good, huh? Review, review, REVIEW! How about this, every review I get on this story is adding another chapter to the story. The books keep growing, my story keeps growing! Thanks to everyone who reads this! Iloveyou3**

**xxhugsandrocketsxx**


	4. Meet the Bitches of House of Night

Aphrodite opened the door wider to have me step in. The clicking of my heels stopped as I stepped onto the carpet. I couldn't stop looking around the room. There was a huge bed in the left side of the room. It had a pink comfiture with hot pink sheets with a fuzzy pink pillow at the headboard. It had a purple drape over the pillow.

I looked to the right side of her, uh, our room. I was absolutely astounded to see my small bed (compared to hers) with all my blankets and all my things like my ballerina lamp. That's when I felt myself get pink. All my things were in my red oak dresser and my schedule was laid neatly on my pillow.

I turned to Aphrodite. "Yeah, don't worry about it. The vamps know when people will be marked. Yeah there like stalkers, it's kinda weird. But yup, all your stuff is here!" she hand motioned to my stuff. "Oh and this is your schedule. We have 1st and 5th hour together." I smiled at her. "Thank you." I said sweetly.

"Yeah, yeah. I know. I'm a nice person. But let's get one thing straight. I'm the leader of this school and if you ever try to get in the middle of that, well. I. Will. Eat. You! And I'm not kidding!" Her face was completely serious.

I nodded, pretty scared. She smiled like the nice and beautiful girl she looked like. "Good, so here's your schedule," she handed me a small piece of paper. It read:

1st hour- Lit 101. Rm. 214. Prof. Pethesilea

2nd hour- Drama 101. Preforming Arts Center. Prof. Nolan

_Or_

Sketching 101. Rm. 312. Prof. Doner

_Or_

Intro to Music. Rm. 314. Prof. Vento

3rd hour-Spanish 101. Rm. 216. Prof Garmy

4th hour-Fencing. Gymnasium. Prof. D. Lankford

LUNCH BREAK

5th hour- Vampyre Sociology 101. Rm. 215. Prof. Neferet

6th hour- Intro to Equestrian Studies. Field House. Prof. Lenobia

I kept looking at the paper. "Awesome! There are no real classes! Wow this is gonna be sooooo fucking easy!" I folded the paper into my back pocket of my jeans and looked at Aphrodite. Her smile was so large I thought her face was going to rip. "What?" I asked.

"You cussed! You're not afraid of cussing?" she seemed so happy. I don't know why, it was a pretty stupid question. I mean, who didn't want to cuss? That's what you wait for growing up. "No one is afraid to cuss… that's common sense. Her smile grew larger, which I thought would have been impossible. She clapped her hands and gave me a huge hug.

I had a scared face on. Did this girl have bi-polar disorder? Happy, sad, happy, sad, she always changed her emotion. I'm kinda expecting her to hit me now and was surprised when she didn't. "Oh, you're not like my last roommate. Her name was Venus. I can't really remember much about her, but I did know we weren't that alike, but she was my best friend."

"Yeah, my best friend was Zoey. You know, uh, Redbird." It still felt weird saying Redbird as her last name. Of course, I always spent weekends with her at Grandma Redbird's house; I could see why she changed her name to Redbird. "Come on, Kayla, let's go to lunch. It's pretty awesome, I'll show you around."

So we headed off to the "dining hall" and got on-line. It was beautiful inside. There was a salad bar with everything you could imagine to put in a salad. There was a soda fountain with everything including Sprite, Coke, Pepsi, Diet Coke, Nestea, Fruit Punch, and Lemonade. There was the regular line that some the entrees. They had pizza, soup, spaghetti, and Chinese food. Then there was a desert bar serving ice cream (Vanilla, chocolate, strawberry, mint chocolate chip, and cookies and crème.) There was also cheesecake and smoothies.

"I think I'm in love." I said gawking at all the food and taking in the smell.

"Yeah, it's nice in here. Oh hey let me introduce you to some of my friends. Over there." She pointed to a small table with three girls sitting at it eating a small salad each. One was a beautiful blonde, who actually looked a lot like Aphrodite. Then there was a black girl who was a dark mocha color. The last girl was another blonde, but she didn't look AS beautiful as the other girls.

"Kaya, I'd like you to meet Deino, Enyo, and Pemphredo. Deino, Enyo, and Pemphredo, this is Kayla." They all smiled at me. So the beautiful blonde was Enyo, the mocha girl was Deino, and Pemphredo was the "pretty" girl. Okay… but their names do seem kinda familiar. So I spoke to Pemphredo. "Hey, your names seem really familiar." She smiled, "Yeah, the three of us were friends before so we decided to fit our names together. Were, well, were all named after Greek Mythology. The three of us are named after the three Graeae women. Deino means 'Terrible', Enyo means 'War-like', and my name means 'Wasp'." I nodded, taking it all in.

Aphrodite nudged me. "Hey, I'll be right back. I got to go talk to Zoey really quick about something, Deino and Enyo, come with me." She said Zoey's name with disgust in her voice. They followed her like puppies as she took her bad girl stance in front of Zoey. Pemphredo kept me company while they three of them were gone.

"So, Pemphredo, how did you meet Aphrodite?" It was a simple question to start a conversation. "Well, we meet last year when I was marked. My real name isn't Pemphredo, its Leanne. Aphrodite gave me the nickname. She's probably gonna give you a nickname too. It is probably gonna be part of Greek mythology too. Probably gonna be pretty cool."

"I won't mind." And I really didn't. We just kept quiet after that until Aphrodite can back. "Okay, well I'm going to get back to my classes, Kayla; you can go up to the room. They excused you from school today." Aphrodite said.

"Okay!" I said and then got up and started to walk out the door. "See you guys later, nice to meet you Deino, Enyo, and, uh, Leanne." I winked at Pemphredo. She smiled back and mouthed "thank you". Aphrodite didn't look too happy though, but I didn't care. I'm just glad for being here for all of an hour; I already made four new friends.

And lost an old one.

**Still more to come guys hope you liked it! Please review again! Also, don't be afraid to tell me some of your own ideas. I got one from someone saying that Kayla should be more bitchy, so I'm kinda working around that I'll listen to you guys. **

**Love forever & always,**

**xxhugsandrocketsxx**


End file.
